Mario Party 11 (Tyler730)
Mario Party 11 is the eleventh installment of the Mario Party series. It is the first to be released on the Nintendo Switch and the first to be developed by someone new. (Dino Games) The gameplay is the same as in Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10 but also has a mode that brings back the traditional gameplay from the first eight installments. Game Modes Traditional Mode In traditional mode, the gameplay is back to the roots of the former installments. Players must collect coins either on the game board or by playing minigames. They use those coins to buy Stars. Whoever has the most Stars wins. Candy from Mario Party 8 returns, and like that game, Candy can allow players to either change their physical appearance for a short time, or receive an enhanced ability of some nature. The only new addition is the inclusion of bosses from the recent installments. Bosses will appear in the turn number that’s half the total amount of turns, as well as the last turn. Defeating the mid-boss will reward first place 40 coins, second place 20 coins, third place 10 coins, and fourth place 5 coins. Defeating the end boss will reward first place 20 coins, second place 10 coins, third place 5 coins, and fourth place 3 coins. After the last boss is defeated, all of the coins and stars will be counted. Bonus coins will also be rewarded for certain things such as winning the most minigames or landing on the most lucky spaces. Like Mario Party: Star Rush, every 10 coins adds up to one star. The one who has the most stars ends up being the Superstar. (winner) Modern Mode In modern mode, the gameplay is the same as Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10. Players must ride together in a car and collect mini stars on the game board or by playing minigames. Unlike the other two games, minigames are played at the end of each turn rather than just a Minigame Space. When the players make it to the fortress, they will fight a mid-boss. Defeating the mid-boss rewards first place, 20 mini stars, second place 10 mini stars, third place 5 mini stars, and fourth place 3 mini stars. The end boss is at the end of the board. Defeating the end boss will reward first place 40 mini stars, second place 20 mini stars, third place 10 mini stars, and fourth place 5 mini stars. After the last boss is defeated, bonus stars will be rewarded for certain things. The amount of mini stars will be counted. Whoever has the most mini stars wins. Characters Default T730Mario.png|Mario T730Luigi.png|Luigi T730Peach.png|Peach T730Daisy.png|Daisy T730Rosalina.png|Rosalina T730Yoshi.png|Yoshi T730Wario.png|Wario T730Waluigi.png|Waluigi T730DK.png|Donkey Kong T730DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong T730Toad.png|Toad T730Toadette.png|Toadette T730Birdo.png|Birdo T730Boo.png|Boo T730DryBones.png|Dry Bones Unlockable T730Pauline.png|Pauline T730Cappy.png|Cappy T730DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong T730ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy T730Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa Boards Mario Party 11 has a total of ten boards each with their own host and gimmicks. This table will inform you about the boards. Category:Dino Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Games